Red Flying Death
by Mejciu
Summary: He didn't have anyone. His mother and father were dead and no one cared for him, until he got lost in the forest. He found his place in the ruthless swordsman's house who decided to give him the best thing he had. He decided to teach him Flying Heaven Govern Sword-Style.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I will not brand this story as crossover because I will only be borrowing a few elements from 'Rurouni Kenshin' (I don't own it). 'Legacy of Indra Otsutsuki' is my main story, so don't worry if you think I will abandon it. I'm also looking for BETA reader, pm me if you are interested.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato is one of the most powerful ninja villages in the world. It was created by two greatest clans of all time. Uchiha and Senju after many years of fighting decided to create a place where children could live long enough to taste the alcohol, spend their childhood with friends rather than on battlefield. A place where they could choose whether to become a shinobi or live inside the village protected by them. Their idea was so good that soon the clans from other nations started creating their own villages.

It has been 80 years since that moment. The little 7 years old red head was walking through its streets with sad expression. His hair were overshadowing his deep purple eyes. He was an orphan, the old man hokage told him that his parents died in Kyubi attack which happened 7 years ago. He didn't know his fathers name but he didn't care because he thought that he wasn't important, the only parent that mattered was his mother. Uzumaki Kushina, he inherited his looks from her and he was rally thankful for it. His mother was really beautiful and if she was beautiful he would be handsome in future. He smiled at that. The thing he got from his father was his narrow eyes facial structure. He knew that because his eyes even now were narrower than his mothers. Frankly speaking he didn't care. Now only thing that was on his mind was to become well known in his village. He didn't wanted to be ignored, so he decided to become a ninja. He went to the old man and asked him but unfortunately he declined, well at least now. He told him that he will sign him for academy but not this year, because he was still to young.

The boy was walking angry until he realised he somehow ended up in the forest. He panicked, he didn't know what to do, he thought about screaming for help or something like that but he knew that no one would hear him. It started raining.

'Great, I'm not only lost now but wet too' he thought annoyed. He needed to find a shelter soon. After walking deeper inside the forest he found a little house and decided to stay there until the rain stops. When he entered it, he saw aman sitting in front of the fireplace who without turning around asked.

"What is your business here boy?" asked clearly annoyed man. The child didn't know how to react, back in the village he spoke only with his caretaker or the old man hokage. He didn't like to spend time with his peers, they were always making of him and calling him names like tomato or crybaby. He didn't know where crybaby came from he never cried even if he was sad, being sad was no excuse. Probably because of his hair which are overshadowing his eyes and make him look like he was hiding them.

"Will you answer me or are you going to stay there like an idiot?" growled the man. He didn't like to wait and waste time.

"When I was walking around the village I somehow managed to end up in this forest and then it started raining. I was looking for some shelter to hide from the rain and then I saw your house. I'm sorry about it when the rain stops, I will immediately leave" said the boy in polite and respectful tone. The man was really surprised by it, he didn't think that young people could speak with some respect to elders. That pleasantly surprised him so he decided to ask more questions.

"Tell me boy, what is your name? Don't you have parents waiting for you in the house or something like that?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, as for my parents they died in Kyubi attack few years ago" answered the boy which introduced himself as Naruto.  
When the man hear his surname his eyes narrowed. He knew that was something familiar in him. Now he knew his red hair and eyes looked like his mothers. The same shade of red and purple.

"So tell me Naruto, what did you do before you ended up in a nasty place like that, surely you had something on your mind, something that made you stop concentrating on where were you going. Am I right?"

"Yes now because today I was old man's office and asked him to sign me up to Ninja academic but he denied my wish and told me that he will do it next year because I'm still too young. I just want to be known in the village, I just want to be recognised. Did I ask for something impossible?" answered Naruto. Now older of two was really interested, the boy just wanted to be recognised and wanted to start his training early, he had enough of being someone unnoticeable. He liked that.

"And what would you do if I offered to train you the ancient sword style which is so deadly that only one person in generation can know it? Would you like to learn it?" the man asked shocking young Uzumaki. He never in his life would thought that someone would offer to train him. He wasn't part of clan, well at least not anymore but still he was an orphan, why would he wanted to train him?

"Why? Why me and not someone else, maybe genin? What is the reason of your decision?" asked Naruto and with that he annoyed the man (again).

"Stop asking so many questions, do I even need reason to train you? Fine, I want to do it because I can see in your eyes the thing which is needed the most while learning this style. It's determination, even if you are talented the training will be really hard. The determination is required to finish it, if you lack it, if you want to do everything the easiest way possible then you will never achieve anything. Do you understand?" Naruto only nodded "Good, now tell me do you want to become my student?" asked the man once more. When he saw the look in the boys eyes he didn't need verbal answer but he received it.

"Yes, I Uzumaki Naruto will become your student and learn from you the secrets of...emmm what is the name of it" asked Naruto with goofy smile.

The man for the first time since the beginning of their meeting smirked "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, my name is Hiko Seijuro and from now on you will call me shisho, my baka deshi"

"Hey! Why did you call me stupid!" shouted Naruto.

"Because you are still stupid little child and get used to it because I will call you like that much more times you baka!" retorted Hiko.

"Agh why you!" shouted Naruto and attacked his master. He probably didn't even noticed it but for the first time in his life he felt actually happy, wanted. He felt like he could do anything.

The whole situation was watched by all seeing eyes of hokage. He didn't expect that Naruto would somehow find Hiko. The man which who swore that he will never take another take another student after Kushina, who was going to be his succesor but when the kyubi escaped her seal that day and killed her he was destroyed. Uzumaki Mito his surrogate mother, chose him as her guardian and he failed her. But here, standing in front of him was her only son. He was his chance for peaceful life.

**_Next day_**

"Today my supid little student we will start your training, first thing you will need to master Hiten Mitsurugi style is speed. Entire style was build based on Shinsoku (god-speed) which allows you to quickly overpower and dispatch opponents with your sword before they have time to react, of course you will never be use it as good as I am, Ha Ha Ha" said Hiko. Naruto could only look with sweat drop how his master was full of him self, it made him kinda depressed that he would never be able to surpass him but after few seconds the question came to his head.

"Shisho, if may I ask. How old are you?" asked interested Naruto, he looked about 23 maybe 24 years old.

"Eee? I'm 43, why do you ask?" asked dumbly Seijuro. That information made Naruto's brain stop. Maybe the real secret of Hiten Mitsurugi is eternal youth? After that he fainted. The sword master could only sigh, their training will take a loooot of time.

**_One year later_**

It was finally time for Naruto to join the academy. During the last year he moved to Hiko's house and trained every day till he dropped on the ground exhausted. His speed improved greatly, his master told him that he soon will be ready to learn how to wield a sword but now was time to start his education as shinobi. He was wearing white hakama, blue uwagi and had his hair tied in high ponytail. His master said that he would get many women if he will have long hair. His master was never wrong so he decided to listen to him. He looked around and saw other kids coming with their parents, his mood dropped from excited to depressed. He went to sit down under the tree. While he was watching the other children he realised that he had no one who cared for him, no one who would be happy for his success. After few minutes he heard a voice coming from behind. When he looked up he saw a tall man with long, black hair wearing red cape(*).

"Baka deshi, hurry up or you won't be able to take the exam!" spoke Hiko and smacked Naruto's head with bamboo stick. Little Uzumaki was now surprised, his master came to see him, but why?

"But shisho, what are you doing here? I thought that you would be sleeping or drinking sake now" said dumbfound Naruto.

"Well, I came here to see my only student enter the ninja academy but instead of him I saw a crybaby sitting under the tree." answered black haired man.

Naruto was now looking at him with admiration, he never thought that he would come here just to watch him enter the academy. He stood up and started walking in direction of academy entrance, before he entered he turned around and saw his master looking at him with stern expression. He will not fail him. With that last look he entered the school. After few minutes Naruto found the classroom where the test was taken, he looked around and saw the chunin who asked.

"What are you doing here boy?" asked the man with no ill intent.

"I came here to pass the test which is required to join the academy" said Naruto with determined look in his eyes. Examiner smirked, the boy was definitely interesting. He said that he came here to PASS the exam not take it or something else. He was confident but not arrogant. Good.

"Well, my name is Umino Iruka and I'm this years examiner, take your place so we could begin the first part" redhead curtly nodded. He didn't take not passing as an option. He sat beside the girl with pink hair and started writing. The questions weren't hard but who expected them to be? He and his classmates were 8 years old, what would be the point of making hard test which they could not pass? When everyone finished, they moved to the training grounds where their speed, strength and agility was tested. They had to run 1 kilometre under 6 minutes, do as many pushups as they could and dodge the rubber balls. After that they were taken to the special room where they checked how much chakra they had. The kids from civilian families, especially the girls had had very little chakra. As expected from people from clans they had it much more than civilians. Now the boy in black high collared shirt was tested. The redhead had beaten him during speed test but the boy was stronger than him. In agility test they had the same scores. He wanted to get better scores than black haired boy had because he seemed to be thinking that everyone was beneath him. They boys chakra score was 500. It was a lot for an academy student, hell even weaker genin didn't have such reserves. He looked at Naruto and smirked. He thought that he had won and proved that he was the best. It was time for Naruto's test. He was now standing in the middle of the room, he was told to form Hitsuji seal and release his chakra. When he did that everyone was shocked, at first the counter showed 500 but then it drastically started rising. 1000, 1500, 2000 with each second more until it was broken. Now everyone was looking at him with shocked expression, he was the third student to brake the counter with first being Yondaime Hokage, the second one was his mother Uzumaki Kushina . The one needed at least chunin reserves to do something like that. That was the end of their test. Naruto quickly left the room to tell his master about his achievement. When he finally found him he started shouting.

"Shisho! Shisho! I broke the chakra counter!"

Hiko looked at the boy with smirk (being so badass forbade him to smile). He reminded him so much of Kushina, but it was not time for thinking about the past, it was time for reprimanding.

"Stop shouting you baka, my hearing isn't as bad as you think"

"I'm sorry... But! I'm the best ! And there was that guy, black duckbutt hair and all and he thought that he was the best but he wasn't because I was and he got mad and I'M SO AWESOME -TTEBAYO!" shouted Naruto once more which annoyed his master who decided to worsen his mood a bit.

"Baka deshi, when you have so much chakra you have to spend more time on training it's control and less for the normal training. Tomorrow we will start training your chakra control, ha ha ha!" laughed Hiko.

"Hai, shisho" said depressed Naruto. After their argument Iruka started announcing who became academy students. Naruto was happy when he heard his name and wanted to leave but his master stopped him. He didn't know why but he decided against questioning it. His master was smarter than he was so it was obvious that he was wrong.

"Attention everybody, now I will announce the three top scores of todays exams. 3rd place Aburame Shino, 2nd place Uchiha Sasuke." When Naruto heard that name he looked at the boy which he tried to beat, he could clearly see that his rival was angry "1st place Uzumaki Naruto" when his name was spoken every one looked at the boy which managed to get better score than Uchiha. Naruto didn't know what to do so he looked at his master who said.

"Congratulations Naruto, I knew you could do it" after that he took his hand and disappeared with a shunshin. Now they were standing in front of Hiko's house.

"Stay here, I have something for you" and with that went for Naruto's present. Uzumaki boy wondered what it could be, he was quite hungry now so ramen would be good for him. When his master came back he was holding something long, after few seconds he realised what was that.

It was sword...

* * *

**I hope you liked it. The chapters in this story will be between 2-4k words.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto**.

* * *

Naruto was staring at his master with wide eyes, he knew what that meant. By giving him the sword, Hiko Sejiuro said that he, Uzumaki Naruto was ready to learn Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. The style so dangerous that it could be wielded by only one person in generation. Created to fight against armies it utilised users Shinsoku to the point where even doujutsu users couldn't track their movements. But enough about style itself the thing that mattered now was the sword.

Starting with a handle which was dark blue with silver elements. Tsuba shape reminded him of the symbol which was on the back of every chunin or jonin vest and it's colour was gold. He decided to unsheathe the sword, he wasn't disappointed. The blade of the sword was deep, blood ted colour and it's edge was pure silver. He looked at it for a few minutes before he decided to put it back into its dark blue sheath. That was the most beautiful katana he ever saw. But he wondered why his master had it to him. It had to be really valuable.

"Shisho, tell me why have you given me that sword? It's not like I don't appreciate it but it looks very expensive." asked Naruto.

"Baka deshi, you shouldn't care if it looks expensive or if it is beautiful. Swords were created to kill and there is nothing beautiful in killing." said annoyed Hiko and sighed "but if you want to know so much, I have given you this sword because you remind me of someone"

"But who"

Tick mark appeared on Sejiuro's forehead, this boy could be so damn annoying sometimes. That reminded him of Kushina so much, he acted just like her sometimes. Asking stupid questions was proof itself that they were at least distantly related.

"From now on, I won't answer any question which is not related to your training. Do you understand?"

"Hai shisho" said slightly less energetic Naruto.

"Good, now as I said before having a lot of chakra makes controlling it really hard, so before we start your real training I will teach you how to control it properly." said with smirk Hiko. He noticed that Naruto was even more depressed than before so he decided to cheer him up a bit.

"When you will learn how to control your chakra, I will start your elemental training" that caught Naruto's attention.

"What is elemental training?"

"Well, every one is born with at least one elemental affinity which could be fire, wind, lightning, earth or water. Together they create elemental star where previous element is stronger then our but the next is weaker."

"Ehhh?"

"Agh, for example when we take fire, previous element in the star was water which means that fire is weak against it. The element after fire is wind, do you know what that means?"

"That wind is weak against fire?"

"Good"

"But shisho, you said that everyone is born with one elemental affinity so why I saw shinobi using many elements?"

"Baka deshi, you haven't listened carefully. I said that everyone is born with AT LEAST ONE chakra nature. The people with bloodline limits such as Shodai's mokuton can use more elements as if they were their primary elements. Having affinity means that when you can perform jutsu form your element much easier but it does not mean that you can't perform jutsus from other elements. It is just harder." said Hiko taking big breath after his little speech.

"Soooo, how do we check what affinity I have?" After he asked the question he saw his master pulling some kind of paper from his pocket.

"We will check it with this. It is called chakra paper, if you have fire affinity it will burn, wind slashes it on two halves, water soaks it, lightning will cause paper to wrinkle and finally if you have earth affinity it will crumble. Now take it and channel your chakra into it"

Naruto had taken the paper and channeled the chakra through it. The results were at least surprising. The paper had sliced and soaked at the same time, that meant he had two affinities which was astounding but it was also strange. Most people which has 2 chakra affinities has some kind of bloodline limit and usually the chakra paper after showing them shows also the sub-element. In Naruto's case nothing like that happened. It was strange but it didn't matter right now.

"Wind and water, I must say that I'm impressed. It's rare to posses two equal chakra affinities without bloodline limit."

Naruto smiled, his shisho praised him which was really uncommon.

"So? What that does mean? I have wind and water, what those affinities can do?" asked Naruto. Sejiuro sighed, that boy was sometimes so stupid.

"Let's start with wind, I actually was counting on that affinity as I myself am a wind user. Wind affinity is perfect for close and mid-range attacks. Wind chakra can make your weapons sharper, for example your sword was made from chakra conducting metal so you can channel wind chakra to it by making it longer and sharper"

"But whats the point of making sword even more sharper than it is?"

"Sigh, because if two swordsmen with equal skill clash then the one with sharper blade will win, do you understand now?"

Naruto only nodded. The wind affinity was great, he could make his sword longer thanks to it and also the extension of the blade would be invisible for people without doujutsu.

"And what water can do?"

"It would take less time to say what water can't to. It's most versatile element, you can create walls to defend yourself, use waves to defeat many enemies at once or shoot highly pressured water from your mouth to slice through something or someone"

Naruto considered himself very lucky, he had the best elements the one could posses. He was jumping in joy right now but the thing he didn't see was his shisho smirking. That smirk promised a lot of hard training and years of pain.

"Baka deshi, today we will begin your chakra control training, beginning with tree walking exercise so get ready runt!" shouted Hiko. The training had begun.

**Week later**

The week was hell for Naruto, since he started attending his trainings got much harder. Starting with chakra control, he didn't know if Hiko was some king of 'if you don't have control, I won't teach you anything' dudes. But the results were visible, at the beginning of that week he taught him genin level chakra control exercise which was called 'tree walking', thanks to it Naruto's control jumped from -1 to 0 level. There were 5 levels of chakra control, academy students were on 0 level at the beginning of the academy. That level meant that person had very little control over his reserves so imagine how terrible it was on -1 level. Academy students before the graduation were on lvl 1, which allowed them to make lower ranked jutsu without problems. Some of them were on level 2 which was dubbed as chunin level, academy students with that kind of control had potential to become genjutsu masters or medic nin. Next was jōnin level, that is the point where most of them stopped exercising chakra control. It was enough to perform high level jutsus without problems so why bother with it. Level 4 required to learn advanced genjutsus B and A rank, also it's the point where you could learn medical ninjutsu and become succesful doctor. At last level 5 called by many iryōnin's 'Tsunade's level', that one was diffrent. That one is the hardest to reach and the only known people to obtain it were from Senju clan. Hashirama, Tobirama and Tsunade Senju they were known for perfect chakra control. Many people wondered why Nidaime even bothered to reach it, when he was asked he answered 'I wanted to wipe that stupid smile from my brothers face'. Yep, that explains everything.

Hiko told Naruto that he have to reach 3rd level of chakra control before graduation, if he wanted to learn nature manipulation. He sighed his master definitely knew how to ruin his day. Naruto decided to concentrate on the lecture his teacher was giving. Iruka was talking about Nidaime Hokage and how great he was. He hated history lectures, they were boring and had nothing to do with shinobi life.

"Naruto! Tell me, Nidaime was master of which element?" asked Iruka, he was troublesome always talking about useless shit.

"Suiton" he answered. With that he surprised Iruka, he was sure that the boy wasn't listening and yet he answered correctly.

"You are right Naruto but please try not to sleep during classes, ok?"

He merely nodded. That will be the longest hour of his life.

**1 hour later**

The class has just finished. He went to his locker to leave there academy books and scrolls he will not need them during the training. When he was ready to leave he heard someone shouting.

"Hey redhead! Wait!"

Naruto didn't know what to do for the first time someone actually noticed his existence. He panicked, he tried to hide in the locker but he failed miserably. When he saw someone opening the place where he was hiding, Naruto did the only logical thing at the moment. He spoke.

"Oro?"

Well not exactly spoke but that confused his 'attacker' long enough for him to run. The boy was watching Naruto running away from him, maybe his fangirls made him like that? Who knows he would talk to him later. He started walking away muttering one word.

"Usuratonkachi"

**With Naruto, 20 minutes later**

"Shishooooo! I was attacked at academy!" shouted Naruto running into Hiko's house with big noise. Hiten Mitsurugi master growled, the boy took to much after his mother.

"So who attacked you?" asked slightly interested.

"Well, I don't know, I heard someone calling me and I panicked. After few seconds my brilliant mind find a genius place to hide. My locker, I must admit it is really small inside but who cares. The guy was good he found me but I surprised him and got away!" said proudly Naruto. The situation was at least hilarious. He ran away from someone he didn't know. Maybe he wanted to befriend with him, it would be a blessing for the swordsman. The boy often acted like he was his friend, it was good to know that he finally opened but that was too much. He was trained killer and not somekind of nanny.

"Baka deshi, why did you run away? Maybe he wanted to be your friend or something? Anyway, I'm giving you a mission. The fate of your training will depend on it so take it seriously"

Naruto nodded in his serious mode, it was funny to see him like that.

"I want you to find a friend"

Naruto's brain stopped at that, why would he need a friend? He was ok with training alone and all, he wondered what his master had on his mind. It was probably something really complicated which he couldn't understand, or part of the training. The only thing he knew for sure that his shisho was always right so he didn't argue with the mission and finally replied.

"Hai! I will find the best friend in the world!"

"Good, now let's begin todays training. Today, I will teach you your first battōjutsu. The name is Sōryūsen" said Hiko.

"What is battōjutsu?" asked dumbly Naruto but his master expected that.

"Battōjutsu is called also the craft of drawing out the sword, which means to perform attack you quickly have to draw your sword from the sheath. I will demonstrate you on that innocent tree" said Hiko and took battōjutsu stance. After few seconds he quickly rushed in the direction of the tree and unsheathing his sword he slashed it. Naruto was looking with calculating eyes.

"Now when you know what battōjutsu is we can move to Sōryūsen. Sōryūsen is the first of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū's two-step Battōjutsu moves. After the first strike with the quickened sword, the user wields the empty sheath along the same path as a blunt weapon. After the sword strike lands, the sheath strike delivers a pulverising blow capable of crushing bone and shattering wood, but if the sword strike misses, the sheath strike acts as powerful insurance, preventing an opponent's attack and delivering a crushing blow when it's least expected. Do you understand what I said ?" asked Sejiuro. Naruto nodded.

"Good, so what are you waiting for try it!"

"But shisho, how can I do it if I didn't see how it is done"

'This is going to be a long day' thought you-know-who

**Tomorrow academy**

Yesterdays training was awesome but also exhausting. When his master showed him the technique on the tree he completely didn't know how to do it until his master in attack of rage did it on him with bokken. When he did that he momentally understood the jutsu. This discovery created new, painful training method. He shuddered at the thought. He didn't have time for it, today he was going to complete his mission given to him by his master. He was looking at his class, he had to find a strong friend. The lazy Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka and Yamanaka were out of the question, Hyuuga was creepy looking at him when she thought he wasn't looking. Aburame was too quiet. Only Uchiha remained, he sat down beside him taking brooding position and asked.

"Do you want to be my friend?"

Uchiha looked at him with calculating gaze. That was the redhead who has beaten him during the exam and ran from him yesterday.

"Yes" he answered

"Good, meet me after school in Ichiraku Ramen"

"Want me to bring something?"

"Sealing tags and squirrels"

Why squirrels? Maybe for some prank or something.

"Where do I find squirrels?"

"Try looking for them in the eastern forest"

"Why, squirrels?"

"They are really sneaky"

"See you later"

"See ya"

The whole class were looking at them as if they were crazy. Sakura and Ino were shouting about teaming up and conquering the boys hearts, Kiba was asking Shino to become his friend, Shikamaru was muttering troublesome, Chouji was eating and the Hyuuga was crying. Stupid Uchiha had stolen her 'Naruto-kun', he was going to pay! But first she had to know what was with those squirrels.

* * *

**Yeah squirrels, sealing tags and ORO!?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Two boys were sitting on the rooftop of the building which was known as 'ROOT HQ' and looking through the windows awaiting to start their plan. The signal was arrival of the creepy man who was wearing bandages over his right eye. They didn't like him, he was stealing the black haired boys brother for the missions and that (in the mind of 8 years old boy) was the worst possible crime.

"When do you think he will come?" asked Sasuke getting quite annoyed.

"I don't know, according to my source he will be here soon" answered Naruto.

"And who is that 'source' of yours?"

"He asked me to come to him when the mission was over, so deal with it!"

"Shsh, here he comes"

Yes, Shimura Danzō, Yami no Shinobi finally arrived after long council meeting. He was generally pissed, civilians wanted to make academy even easier then it was now and he couldn't allow them to do it. It would be bad for the future of Konoha, if academy let unprepared kids join shinobi forces. He didn't know why Nidaime created the civilian council but there was one thing he was sure. His sensei had to be stoned or at least really drunk to let the interfere in shinobi matters. Aghh now he also had to check ROOT reports before he could lay dow and rest a while. He rises his hand and 50 ANBU's appeared ready for his orders. Back with our boys, their moment finally came.

"Sasuke you know what to do. Unleash the demons while I will take care of the bombs" said Naruto. His friend seriously nodded, there was no place for mistake after all preparations they COULDN'T fail. He quickly went to the kages and saw Naruto showing him the mark and then it started. The red haired boy threw the bombs and whispered.

**"Shuriken Kage Bunshin"**

Ten bombs multiplied into one hundred and when Sasuke released the monsters and with that the hell begun. Army of 300 squirrels with smoke tags went into the ROOT base. The bombs exploded covering everyone in bright, eyesore pink paint. Danzō didn't know what happened.

"Kine, Saito defensive formation NOW!" shouted the man and the 2 big earth walls emerged from the ground. Unfortunately it was to late. Danzō was lying on the ground shaking from fear. Not many people knew that old war hawk had 2 fears. Pink paint and squirrels. The chaos started, masked ninja's tried to find the infiltrators but they probably already disappeared.

5 kilometres from the base two boys were laughing so hard, that they were on the other side of the village. When few minutes later they calmed down Naruto spoke.

"It is time for you to meet my source"

**Somewhere else, later that day**

Two boys were kneeling down and bowing before the man who was watching the pictures from their mission. He had to agree that they did amazingly good. They organised, surprise attack with distraction using enemies worst fears. He could say that if he was to send them on S-rank mission of assassinating Kage or Daimyo they would come without a scratch.

"You did well my stupid apprentice"

Yes, Sejiuro Hiko is responsible for everything that happened to Danzō... Well at least partly.

**Flashback 3 days earlier**

"I see you have taken young Naruto under your wing" said Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Well, I see your eyes still work you old fossil" said Hiko and smirked as Sandaime's eye twitched. That man was really annoying, even more then his perverted student. Maybe because of his skills? His power could be compared to Senju Tobirama and his swordsman skills are on higher level then Mifune's.

"Why don't you become hokage? I don't want to deal with my teammates anymore, I just want to sit down relax and read icha-icha" said Hokage with a hope in his voice, that maybe just maybe he will be merciful and he will take that stupid job from him.

"My answer is simple, paperwork. Do you think someone as handsome and skilled as me would do the paperwork? Who do you take me for?" said slightly annoyed Sejiuro. Hiruzen only sighed there had to be something that could at least make life of hokage interesting. And then it came.

"Tell me Hiko, would you like to get your revenge on Danzō" said Sandaime with an evil smile.

**Flashback end**

"What is your name?" asked Hiko.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" shouted raven haired boy. He could clearly see why Naruto was so strong when he had teacher like that. The aura of power and respect emanated from him, it was even stronger then hokages. Sasuke wondered who was this man?

"You are Mikoto's second son, am I right?"

"How did you know?" asked surprised Sasuke.

"I knew your and Naruto's mothers since they were little girls. They often pulled really nasty pranks on elders, especially on Danzo. It seems that you two will continue their tradition. Apart from that you really look like her even more than Itachi boy, thats good maybe you inherited her her talent and not only looks. You sure will be lady killer with mom like that" said Hiko with smirk. Sasuke was looking at him shocked. For the first time he wasn't compared to Itachi or rather not in negative way.

"Shisho, you didn't tell me that you knew my mother!" shouted Naruto clearly annoyed.

"Because you didn't ask BAKA! Now go away play somewhere else and don't be late for evening training or I'll make it 3 times harder do you understand!"

"Hai, shisho!"

When the boys left he smiled to himself. Everything was now like Kushina wanted. When she learned that Mikoto gave birth to second son she wanted Naruto to befriend him, she also wanted him to has his father hair but that one didn't happen, Uzumaki blood runs strong through little Naruto's veins.

**Later, Uchiha district, Sasuke's home**

Mikoto was sitting outside the house, drinking tea. Her younger son wanted to be too much like Fugaku. While he was really loyal and caring man inside, outside he was so cold. She didn't want her second son act like that, Itachi was heir and the pride of his father, she wanted to keep Sasuke for herself. She wanted him to have many friends and be happy. Few minutes later she heard someone shouting. When she turned around she saw her son dragging the other boy shouting.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Do you want to know what I and Naruto did today!?"

Naruto? From where she knew that name. The realisation hit her when she saw him, the boy had the same red hair and purple eyes as Kushina bit his face was different, like Minato's when he was a child. She stared at him with wide eyes and quickly hugged them.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, what kind of godmother I am" said Mikoto through tears. The redhead didn't know what to do. One moment she has been staring at him like he was a ghost and now she is crying. Sasuke was dumbfound too, did she just say god mother?

"Don't worry pretty lady, whatever you did I forgive you but please stop crying, dattebayo!" said panicked Naruto and started crying himself. Sasuke was now even more shocked, he didn't know what to do. When his mother started crying he could understand, she was friend of Naruto's mother, but when he begun to do the same thing as his mother his mind was blown.

"Kaa-san, Naruto?" Sasuke said uncertainly. They didn't stop so Sasuke did the only thing which was suitable for the situation. He started crying.

**2 hours later**

That was really hard day for the commander of police force because of the incident in ROOT HQ. Shimura Danzo came to him and demanded to start investigation. He gathered the best detectives in Uchiha force but even with them he couldn't find the deliquent. That didn't matter right now, he was finally at home where his loving wife was waiting for him with dinner after which he would help his younger son in his training. When he opened the door he heard something really disturbing. Someone was crying in the kitchen, he pulled the kunai from his pouch, activated his sharingan, slowly opened the door and quickly rushed inside ready for battle. He was bit dumbfounded when he saw his wife son and a red haired boy crying there.

"What is going on here, why are you crying?" he asked calmly.

That made the trio stop. Fugaku pointed at Mikoto.

"I was crying because I failed as godmother"

Then his finger moved to Naruto.

"The pretty lady started crying and saying that she was sorry so I said that I am forgiving her but that didn't help so I joined her"

Finally he pointed at Sasuke.

"I tried to stop them but I didn't know what to do so I started crying myself"

Fugaku sighed. They were really troublesome.

* * *

**AN: I'm currenly having writers block so my the next update for my both stories should be in the middle of the next week.**


End file.
